Dave x Reader Prom(no lemon)
by Dont-Touch-The-Gilbird
Summary: Your friend/crush Dave Strider might ask you to Prom! Oh! And i need to remind you that (E/C) eye color (H/C) hair color (F/N) friends name...And last is (Y/N) your name..[duh] I am sorry if you do not like how short the chapters are.
1. The Proposal

Your name is[Enter name] and today is Wends Day 2 days before Prom you have been so happy waiting for that day when Dave asks you to the dance..But, you only dreamed about it endlessly and just then you thought it was gonna happen! And it did. He did ask you! You thought...What he's asking me!? He's like the most popular guy in school and he's asking YOU! You quickly snap back to reality and quickly replied "Yes! I would love to go with you." You blushed slightly smiling as Dave quickly smiled and blushed as well. "Thanks.."Dave said as the bell suddenly rang you both dashed off to math class.. you had butterflies in your stomach you were so excited.


	2. Thoughts

When school finally ended you walked home with Dave. When you got home you opened the door to see your mother making dinner "whats for dinner mom?" you asked while putting you bag on the couch and then brushed your (H/C) hair with your fingers "Were having chicken and rice." she said "Casual dinner" you mumbled quietly and sighed as you plopped yourself onto the couch. Then you herd the doorbell ring you groaned and got up to answer the door to see it was your BFF (F/N) "Hey(Y/N) I heard.." you stood there like an retard and realized what she/he was talking about "Oh." you blushed slightly and then realized "Oh! Where are my manners? Please come in" as you smiled "Whoa so formal" she/he said with a slight laugh as she walked in "Hardy har har." you said "Your so funny" as she looked right in your (E/C) eyes and stuck her tongue at you and she laughed you smiled evily at her but you were just playing around. You both realized what time it was "i gotta go" (F/N) said as she walked out the door then she/he started running you chuckled alittle as you sat down for dinner you took your plate and ran up stairs you put your plate on your desk and plopped yourself onto your bed and sighed and thought about brom soon to be a day away.


	3. Prom Night

'WOW! I can't believe it! Today is the day. Prom night.' You thought to yourself. As you looked through your closet for the perfect dress your mom walked in holding a gown so elegant so beautiful you couldn't believe it. "I know it's not much but, I found you a dress i used for my senior prom. I wore this and almost everyone noticed my dress! So i thought i might pass it down to you." Your mother said handing you the (F/C) dress with a bow of (2nd F/C) silk on the back. Sequences and tiny diamonds on chest part you smiled grabbing the dress carefully "Thanks mom!" you smile brightened up more as you would lay it down on your bed admiring it. "Oh! and this." she put the most cutest rose head band down. The rose's pedals matching the silk bow from your dress and the band part matching the full dress color. "Thank you mom eve more!" you exclaimed in excitement. You hugged her feeling blessed. She left the room leaving you to your makeup. you sat in front of your vanity [a mirror and drawer] pulling out a nice shade of blush to put on your cheeks, a (another F/C)lipstick & eye shadow and mascara. You applied all of the cosmetics on after putting the dress and making your hair into a nice curled look with streaks of (2 F/C's) and smiled turning a bit seeing your dress twirl. You walked in to the living room to show your parents. Dad like always was being very protective as mom tolled him "Oh. It's her night, let her be!" you kissed them bye and walked outside waiting for Dave's brother Dirk to pull up in a cool 2015 Honda Civic. You walked gingerly to the car trying very hard not to fall. Dave greeted you to the car "H-hey (Y/N) i bought you this." you say him blush wildly after putting the corsage of a sweet smelling lilac flower onto your wrist, he lead you into the car opening the door for you as you sat down into the back seat as Dave closed the door and opened his side and sat. "Where to kids?" Dirk joked as he drove to the high school. When you arrived you saw some of the alphas and prescratch kids and trolls in front of the school. Dirk dropped you off as he parked the car. Dave held your hand and walked you inside. Chit chat was heard over the music playing on the P.A. Dave blushed and you blushed and smiled. Vriska walked up and laughed "Wow. Dave Strider Can't 8elieve you found a d8! Quiet a catch!" she snorted walking off. "Vriska.. such a bitch sometimes..." you both knew she was being sarcastic. You stared into his shades and you both blushed and laughed. A slow dance song played as Dave asked if you wanted to dance, you agreed and danced. "D-dave.. I love you" you said quietly during the dance. "Heh... I love you too (Y/N)" he smiled "lets find a good private spot..." Dave said friskily blushing, you blushed and grabbed your wrist taking you into the empty corner of the hall. He smiled and blushed "I.. Always did love you..." he shoved his lips into yours holding your hands into the wall as he kissed. You blushed and let his tongue into your mouth. You blushed as the passionate kiss ended. "Me too Dave..." you both smiled walking back to the party.

(**I want to thank you all for putting up with the long hiatus and for some of your comments [even if they weren't good]** **so comment or message me if you want more thank you dear reader. ~i love you all~)**


End file.
